How to Tame an Ulquiorra
by Nanashi XIII
Summary: Grimmjow inherits a neko hybrid from his Uncle Aizen. Will he be able to help Ulquiorra recover from his past or will he be dragged down by his own? this is not your usual fluffy neko fic here, people


Disclaimer- Blah blah blah, I don't own bleach, etc etc

AN- I hate RL. I was sick for two and a half months (I apologize for anything I may have posted during that time), I had to make up the classwork from when I was sick, I had midterms, the internet got cut off for a week, then the power got cut off for a few days, and my mother and sister are both psychotic. -end rant-

However, I wrote this and part of the next chapter, halves of two oneshots, and parts of the next two chapters of Espada's Pets, so expect more updates soon-ish.

WARNINGS- this story is yaoi, malexmale, whatever; graphic lemons; will include abuse and rape so if you think you might find a trigger or something and have flasbacks please don't read

* * *

><p>Grimmjow rounded the corner onto the road that Urahara Shouten was on. He had just finished another suckish day in his hellhole of an office. Being an accountant was the worst thing ever- it was basically shitloads of paperwork about useless shit that he always had to take at least half of home every night. It didn't help that he was the fucking head of acounting at Hueco Mundo, one of the biggest companies in japan, so there was no way he could slack off or he would be fired, and the pay for this job was the best he'd probably ever get from anywhere. To make the stupidity of his dull, boring, workfilled life a bit less stressful, he made sure to drop by Urahara Shouten at least once a week. The place was owned by one Urahara Kisuke, who had to be the most fucking indecisive bastard in the world as he couldn't decide what he actually wanted to sell. In the few months since he'd opened, the place had been a candy store, a bookshop, an ice cream and coffee shop (which was really one of the oddest combinations ever), a bar, a hair and nail salon, and a restaurant.<p>

Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock at the new sign in the window that proclaimed 'Neko Hybrids For Sale Now ' in an obnoxious neon green color. '_The hells? How the fuck does he have neko hybrids? That idiot would choose to sell something that expensive... I'm gonna laugh when he goes out of business.'_ He glared at the bells on the door that made a soft chiming noise as he opened it before he looked around. There walls on either side of the store were sectioned off into areas that looked about four feet wide and maybe five feet deep. A neko hybrid or two peered out between the bars lining the front of each section to see who had just walked in. Grimmjow looked around uneasily and walked up to the only one not in a cage. "Oi, where's Urahara?"

The neko's bright orange ears twitched and he stopped sweeping. "He's in the back, do ya want me to go get him?" When Grimmjow nodded, an equally orange tail twitched excitedly and brown eyes sparked with mischief. He leaned the broom against the wall and went through the door behind the counter. "Oi! Urahara-san! There's someone here that wants ta talk to you!"

There was a surprisingly loud crashing sound followed by swearing that sounded like Urahara and laughter that he was assuming came from the neko. "Ichigo! Quit sneaking up on me when I'm working!" Urahara came out of the back with an uncharacteristic scowl on his face, followed by a now sorry looking neko with drooping ears and tail.

Grimmjow watched the neko half-heartedly return to sweeping before he turned to Urahara. "Since when did you yell at people for making you drop stuff?"

"Since he started doing it on purpose every chance he gets."

"Ya never yelled at me when I did stuff like that."

Urahara let out an aggravated huff. "He's worse than you were."

"...I think you're just getting old." Grimmjow smirked as Urahara's jaw dropped and he rapidly turned red.

"I am not old!"

"Are."

"Am not!"

"Are."

"Prove it!"

Grimmjow lunged forward and snagged Urahara's hat. He carefully twisted out of the older man's reach as he tried to get it back. "You're slowing down, Uncle Kisuke!"

Urahara quit trying to grab for his hat and petulantly folded his arms across his chest"...Shaddup and gimme my hat." Grimmjow couldn't handle the sight of his uncle pouting like a little kid and started laughing, which only made him make an even more pathetic face. "If you keep laughing maniacally in public like that someone is going to have you committed."

"Whatever."

"It's a good thing that you're here though, I was actually about to call you."

The insane grin fell from Grimmjow's lips as he saw that he was using his this-is-extremely-important face. "Why?"

"Aizen is dead."

There were a few moments of near silence as Grimmjow tried to process what had just been said. "How?"

"It seems that someone decided to cut the brake lines on his favorite car. The one that he wouldn't let anyone else drive."

_Heavily tinted windows, leather seats, Uncle Aizen driving with one hand, the other sliding up his-_ Grimmjow forcefully shoved the memory down. "Do they know who did it?"

"No. Anyways, that isn't really important at the moment. He left you something."

Grimmjow froze for a second, mind frantically racing to figure out what that person would have left him.

"It isn't anything bad. Well, really I guess it depends on how you look at it..."

"Just tell me what it is."

"I'll show you." Urahara turned and walked into the back of the shop, towards one of the larger supply rooms. He glanced back at Grimmjow before he slowly opened the door.

A pale neko hybrid with black ears and tail looked up at them with brilliant green eyes.

"This is Ulquiorra."


End file.
